Let my sister go!
by Moonlesscat
Summary: I only own Moon, Ivy, Holly, Clover, Elex, Yato, Gilla, and Principal Alex. I suck at summaries but I swear that the story is better than it sounds. Rated T for safety. No parings, sadly. :(


**This was based off of a picture I saw on DA.**

* * *

Tai was out of breath. His sister was in trouble. "'Scuse me! Coming through! Sorry Principal Alex!" Tai exclaimed. Holly wasn't far behind.

"Principal Alex! Call Moon! Tai's little sister is in trouble." Holly exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Holly, calm down. Please, what's going on?" Principal Alex asked.

"It's Tai's little sister. A group of students have her. They're going," She took a deep breath. "They're gonna bargain her. They want Tai to give them money for his sister's freedom."

"How much money?" He asked.

"Two billion." Holly said.

"THAT IS ILLEGAL!" The principal exclaimed. Holly nodded.

"Call Moon. She will help." Holly said, then she rushed after Tai. The students stared at both Principal Alex and Holly. One boy slipped away into the bathrooms.

"Sir, they called the police." He said.

"WHAT?! DANG IT!" The voice shouted over the intercom. "Elex, slow 'em down. I don't care how you do it, but slow him down."

"Will do, sir." Elex said.

* * *

Principal Alex rushed into the office and picked up the phone. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elex said. Principal Alex turned to see that Elex had a gun.

"Elex, there's a student in trouble. I just can't not sit here and wait for something to happen." He said.

"I know. I'm one of them." Elex replied.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"TO SAVE MY SISTER TOO!" Elex cried.

"Your sister is fine." A voice behind them spoke. They both turn to see Ivy holding a six year old girl who was whimpering.

"Elex!" The girl ran to her older brother.

"Oh, Gilla!" Elex exclaimed. The both were crying. "Gilla, I never thought you'd be safe." He sobbed.

"Oh, big brother. They were so scary. They kept beating me up. Then Poison came, she said that I'd be able to see you again. She so nice." Gilla cried. When he looked up, Ivy was gone.

'Thank you, Ivy.' He thought.

"Gilla, I want you to stay here with Principle Alex. He'll keep you safe. I got a job to do." Elex said.

"B-but, where you going, big brother?"

"To find the ones who did this to you and kick their butts."

"Don't worry, Elex. I'll keep her safe." He said.

"Thanks, Principal." Then he followed Ivy.

"Now, to call the police." Alex said. He turned to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Yes, one of my student's little sister is held and ransomed by some of my other students. And one of my student had their little sister kidnapped and was forced to work with them. School is 0666 Atum Expolvis Road"*

"Okay, we'll be right over."

* * *

Tai was being held by two of the boys. "So I see that Tai dear has called the cops." Their leader, Yato, said. "And we all know the crime for calling the cops." The boys in the gang smirked. "Guess like you won't be getting your sister back, Tai." Yato then took one of Kari's hand. "Ah, poor Kari, so full of light." He rubbed her hand under his chin, then he licked her hand.

"Let me go, you sickos!" She cried out, struggling to get out his grip but it was to tight.

"Hey! Let her go!" Elex exclaimed.

"Huh, I thought you wanted to keep your sister safe." Yato said.

"Gilla is safe. No thanks to you sickos." Elex said. Yato's eyes widened.

"B-But how?!" He exclaimed. _Shing!_ A rose appeared in front of them.

"I was how." Ivy appeared.

"Oh, why you little-" He was about to swing his knife when another knife blocked it. He stared in shock as they saw that Ivy was holding a knife. "Desperate time calls desperate measures." He mumbled, then pulled out his gun and shot at Ivy. He missed and caught her cheek. She put her free hand there and looked at the wound for a quick second then looked back.

"Missed." She said. Then, in a flash of light, the knife that Yato had was thrown on the ground. Yato was in more shock. "I got good reflex."

"Ivy!" Elex called out.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on rescuing Tai and Kari!" Ivy exclaimed. Elex nodded.

Later, the police sirens rang loudly. Moon stepped out of the car.

"Ivy!" Moon called out.

"Hey mom." Ivy said. She held Yato under her with her arm gripping both of his wrists. All the other gang students were knocked out. Ivy stared at all the students in the school. "Let this be a warning to all the people out there, if you ever try to hurt anybody, we will be there to stop it." Tai ran to Kari.

"You okay, Kari?" Moon asked. Kari nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could go home now." Kari said. She nearly fainted.

"KARI!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Dispatch, 01 through 02, take these boys to jail. I'll take these kids home." Moon said.

"You sure, chief?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah, she just fainted from the excitement. Don't worry. I'm friends with their mother." Moon replied.

"We'll be fine. Thanks Ivy." Elex said, hugging Ivy.

"Hey, I'm a miracle worker. That's what I'm supposed to be doing. Plus, you are now under the protection of Watterson Wolves. We'll be watching over you, friend." Ivy said, winking.

"Watterson Wolves?" Elex asked.

"Yep!" Ivy said.

* * *

_**Later...**_

Moon stopped at Tai and Kari's apartment. "Tell your mom that I said hi, Tai!" Moon said, waving.

"Will do!" Tai exclaimed. He walked back to the apartment, carrying Kari.

"TAI? W-" Their mother began but Tai shushed her.

"Quiet, Kari's sleeping." He whispered. He carried Kari to their room. "Good night, Kari..." Then he exited the room, closing the door. He turn to his mom. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Why did a police car show up here, dropping you and Kari from school?" She asked.

"Well, it's a long story but I'll tell you. But you gotta promise not to freak out." Tai said.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"They did WHAT?!" She yelled. Tai shushed her. "Why I oughta!"

"They're in jail!" Tai whisper shouted.

"Good. That's where they should be." She growled.

"Annd we're also under protection of the Watterson Wolves." Tai said. Their mother spitted her tea out.

"What?!" She whisper exclaimed.

"Calm down!" He whispered-shouted. "Moon is the leader of Watterson Wolves. She's a very good tracker." There was a knock on the door. Tai answered it. A girl with natural pink hair and clover green eyes was standing there.

"Are you Tai?" She asked. Tai nodded. "My name's Clover. Mom, or as you may know her as Moon, told me to give you guys these." She held out three necklaces with a blue spear like charm on them. "She said that if you are in trouble, or in need of help, these will help you. You just need to call out your prayer in a thought and it will help." She said, giving them to Tai. "But use them wisely." Then she disappeared. Tai closed the door.

"Who was that?" Their mom asked.

"Clover. She goes to a different school. Her mom is Moon. She was sent to give us these." Tai held up the necklaces. He gave one to his mom. The necklace spear shone a pinkish orange and the neck size grew to fit her. Tai put on his. His also grew on size and the spear changed to orange. He snuck into his and his sister's room and put Kari's on her. The necklace grew to her size and the spear changed pink.

'_I wish that my sister would be alright._' He thought. His necklace glowed and some orange glow shone around Kari then disappeared. She groaned. "Kari! Your alright!" He exclaimed.

"W-What happened?" She groaned weakly.

"Nothing, really. I'm just glad your okay." He said, hugging her.

* * *

**The end! Gah! Finally!  
**

*******0666 Atum Expolvis Road is a road name that I made up, but I did put some funnyness in it. 0666 came from my liking of the number 666, Atum Expolvis, if you arrange it, is Atom Explosive and it came from my liking of atoms and explosives. Yes, I am weird for being a explosive loving girl. XD  
**


End file.
